Not The First Time
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes, Peter and Claire, Two Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

'_Peter!'_

Her voice, _(like always the only one that was able to reach through the fogginess that was my brain and tug me back into the real world with all it's real horrors) _came screaming into my ears the moment before I slipped away, falling into space and time with her tiny hands reaching out for me.

One more little finger forward and she would be next to me falling into darkness_ (the darkness that smiled too familiarly at me like I was a friend) _and waking up in a _time_ and _place_ that was maybe the _past _or the haunting _future _that always seemed to be falling me like a laughing, smirking _Sylar_.

"_Peter_?"

-

For a single moment I didn't know who the lovely creature before be was _(brown locks shadowing her eyes, eyes that were too familiar, and the rest of her was like a ad for leather all black and shining) _but then her voice_ (a voice that I heard in my dreams, dreams of grander) _came out worn like a old pair of broken shoes but all the same it was her, _Claire_.

"_Claire_? Is that you_? (It can't be it can't be_._)_"

It sent another shock to my system _(that by this time was burned out) _when with the whisk of her brown locks _(all the blond stripped away, every little bit of innocence pulled out of her) _her out stretched arms wrapped around me like I had been lost at sea a million years and had finally come _home_.

Her face _(strangely the same but worn and had a glass shied over every single bit of it, nothing like my Claire_) broke out in the tears and it seemed that she had be holding them in for years, leaving her eyes dry and herself ready to fight all the evil in the world and maybe even _herself_.

"Peter, _oh god_, Peter I missed you _so _much."

I wrapped my arms all the way around her and let her cry on my shoulder _(just like I would do for my Claire, the one that was beginning to fade away and become the woman I held deep in my out stretched arms)_ and whisper words her _Peter_ would say, _it's ok, it's ok, your going to be ok._

_-_

"You're staring again."

A haft smile was slowing growing on her lips, a smile but not the one that always used to be there ready and beaming with life with only a moment of sadness to it but now all it was was _broken._

"_Sorry_, you just look so different, nothing like the _little Claire _I left in my own time."

Just looking her, _her with that now even sadder smile aimed right at me and my heart, _made millions of plans come to the surface of my mind, ways to avoid this little plot twist in the grim future that was staring me in the face.

"_Peter, _don't look at me like that, I am who I want to be and you _couldn't _change it before you left and you _can't_ change it now."

"_But_-"

Before I could tell her _(her is her but she's still not my Claire, my Claire-bear)_ all of my plans full of ricks and grander her lips _(those puffy little things that I had dreamed of too many times over those long days apart, it was so very wrong)_ were on mine like they were meant to be, a piece of the puzzle that fit_ perfectly._

"Y-You _kissed_ me."

"And it's not the first time, _Peter_."


	2. Not The First Time Pt 2

"_And it's not the first time, Peter."_

_-_

There was a flashing neon sign_ (pink, blue, red, all the colors of the rainbow)_ inside of my head, _wrong, wrong, back away slowly Peter, this is now beyond wrong._

It was quite clear that she was fine with every little part of this_ (mostly the kissing part, which she was very good at) _and she wasn't looking back at me with the same amount of shame that covered every part of me, just a warmer smile that seemed to be just for me.

"_I_ know what your going to say_, Peter, _you said it the first and second time,_ this is wrong, this is so very wrong _but right now I don't care if it's wrong or not_, I love you."_

"_Now, now, _isn't this_ touching_?"

I was hoping, no praying that the voice behind me _(a voice that once played a big part in my nightmares) w_as someone new, someone that the_ Peter _here knew but of course when has praying worked for me_ (me who has seen so much blood, disease and pain that rained down on us like acid)? _

"_Sylar."_

Every single part of me lit up_ (fire that was waiting to come, blue sparks that are left over from a crazy girl that's a really good kisser and murderer and but of course what's left of Ted that almost blew up New York but instead just me) _ready for a battle that I knew would come from the moment I heard his voice the voice of a _should be dead_ man.

"Whoa there _sparky,_ no need to break out the weapons, there's no use anyway._(but of course you should know I have a whole lot more then you, no need to whip you in front of the lovely lady.) _I promised _little Claire_ here that I wouldn't lay a finger on you, _Super-Hero_. So, no need to _worry_."

_No need to worry, _well it was already too late for that.

_She (she who doesn't seem the same and tastes a little like blood and ash, a little too much like Sylar)_ welcomes him in like a old friend paying a visit, a smile that warms too much for the _murderer _in front of her eyes _(full of ash and blood)._

"_Peter, _he's a friend now."

"A _friend _don't make me laugh."

His hand was stretched out in front of him _(covered in so much blood it was dripping all over the white tiles)_ asking me to shake it and welcome him into the _family_ _(the so-called family that was falling into pieces)_ but all I did was watch him, eyes full of the right amount of _hate_.

"No need for introductions, _Sylar._ I'm not sure how long I'll be here, I'm sure you've heard of it already, _black-outs _that send me into different times like this one_ (this one that I hate beyond anything). _Rather _goodbye_ and I hope I don't see you any time soon."

Right when the anger was boiling over in both of our eyes _(turning red with power that we never could control) _everything went _black _and of course I was falling through the thickness and into another _place_ and _time_ _where_ and _when_ was another question.

"Sorry _Peter_, I always _loved _you."

The voice was the same as always only this time it was even darker, the sadness only seeping out a little at a time.

She _(she who I loved with all of my heart that was open and bleeding all over) _had her eyes glued to me along with a gun that wasn't for protecting herself _but killing me_.

The face that falls to the ground, bullet craving away at his head and blood pooling over his scared face, is mine and the young eyes that watch the end filled to the brim with sadness and rage at who pulled the trigger and who I _loved_ far too much.

"_Claire_, how could you?

Her _guiltless _eyes find mine_ (a face that once took away her tears and chased away her demons) _mine that looked at her striping away the bad she seems to be and pulling out the _Claire_ with blond curls and baby-blues with just a look at the her that is trapped inside of this _villain_.

"_How could you_?"


End file.
